Nobody's Girl
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Sequel to Others Such as Me. Xover Smallville & Highlander. Immortal!Dean 'verse. Chloe, Dean, Sam & Duncan go to Washington to help a friend with a ghost problem. Chloe is caught between the attentions of Richie and a jealous Dean
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to Others Such as me. This starts a new Story Arc in the Immortal!Dean 'Verse

**Title**: Nobody's Girl (1/6)

**Characters **: Chloe Sullivan, Dean Winchester, Richie Ryan, Sam Winchester and Duncan MacLeod.

**Pairing **: Well that's the story isn't it? Will it be Chloe/Dean or Chloe/Richie?

**Summary **: The gang returns to Seacouver, Washington and comes to the aid of Duncan's old girl friend, Anne Lindsey, whose house is haunted. At the same time, Chloe has distracting man issues to deal with and Sam gets to play referee.

* * *

** Nobody's Girl**

"Back home again," Duncan said as he exited the Impala. "There's an empty furnished apartment in behind the dojo that you guys can crash in." He turned to look at their female companion, "Chloe, I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Not at all, some of the hotels we've stayed in have been less than five star. I'm sure this will be fine."

Dean had walked back to retrieve their duffels. Tossing Sam and Duncan theirs, he slammed the trunk shut.

Chloe cleared her throat, "Mine too, Dean"

He glared at her, opened the trunk up again and walked away.

"Always the gentleman I see."

"You want to pull your own weight, then you can get your own luggage," Dean smirked as he followed Duncan into the dojo.

Sam threw Chloe a sympathetic look and waited for her to grab her stuff, "I thought you two were finally getting along?"

Chloe chuckled, "Not since I made it clear that I wasn't interested in his little brother in that way. I guess he figures there's no reason to be nice any more."

"Chloe, I'm sorry …"

"Hey, don't apologize for your brother." She insisted as she hoisted her duffle onto her shoulder.

"Does this mean you'll be leaving soon?"

"And give Dean the satisfaction of thinking I couldn't hack it. No way." She slammed the trunk of the Impala as if to emphasize her point.

Sam laughed, "You two aren't stubborn at all." Sam couldn't help but smile at the way Dean and Chloe danced around each other. He'd hoped she'd stick around until the two of them figured it out.

Chloe ignored his reference to Dean. Once she and Sam had realized they were best suited to be friends, Sam had decided to take on the role of match maker. Somehow he'd gotten the idea that she and Dean would be good for each other. _As if!_ Climbing out of her head she explained, "But my editor is making noises that the series needs to wrap up. So as much fun as it is to be ignored by your brother, I will have to go soon. Maybe one more big case…who can say?"

"I hope you'll stay. It's been nice to have someone to share the research load."

Chloe smiled at him. "Don't worry. You'll know where to find me if you ever need to hack into highly secured facilities."

Following Sam up the steps, Chloe once again got lost in her thoughts. Sam was such a nice guy. Too bad she'd had her fill of nice guys with Clark. Not, Dean. Dean was the complete opposite of Clark. He was reckless and completely aware of his own sexual nature. She thought back to the kiss they'd shared only a few months ago. True he'd only done it to get her to be quiet and cooperate but she couldn't shake the memory of it. She'd even dreamed about it. If she was sure she didn't want someone safe like Sam, why was she fighting against the bad boy danger that Dean represented? It was a dilemma she still refused to voice aloud even if her subconscious kept trying to show her the answer.

She had an annoying feeling that when the time came for her to part ways with her new friends, she was going to miss Dean.

She entered the dojo to find Sam and Dean already in conversation with Richie. Duncan had retreated to the dojo's office with a dark haired woman and a young girl, "What's going on guys. Who's that with Duncan?" She asked.

Richie broke into a wide smile when he saw her, "Chloe. Still traveling with these idiots? You must have a high tolerance for pain."

Chloe returned his smile, "Now Richie, Sam and Mac aren't so bad." She looked pointedly at Dean.

"Well, it takes a pain in the ass to know one," Dean smirked.

"So Dean, you finally admit it," Chloe laughed.

"Wait...no…"

"Master of the witty retort as always," Chloe finished.

"Dean, you shouldn't play if you don't have all the equipment," Richie quipped. "Chloe's obviously too much woman for you to handle."

"Dude, you want her. She's all yours." Dean shot back.

"Standing right here," Chloe spoke up, "and I am not anyone's." Though Chloe tried to be annoyed at the male posturing, she was actually a little flattered that Richie showed so much interest in her. Last time they were in town, she'd gone out with him. It had seemed to annoy Dean enough that he'd mentioned it several times when they got back on the road. Now, it hurt her brain to realize that a jealous Dean made her smile.

"Guys enough!" Sam had a low tolerance for the bickering. "Richie, finish telling us about the case."

"We have a case?" Chloe perked up.

"Yep, it looks that way and this time I get to tag along," Richie stepped closer to Chloe as he continued, "The woman is Anne Lindsey and the little girl is her daughter Mary. They came to see us because her house is haunted."

"Why don't you let the professionals decide that?" Dean snapped.

Richie looked over at his friend, "Dude, what is your problem?"

"Don't mind him Richie. It's just that time of the month," Sam laughed and threw Dean a look that said play nice.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Laying a hand on Richie's arm she drew his attention back to her and away from the strangeness brewing between the two friends. "Why would she come to Duncan?" Chloe asked.

Smiling down at Chloe, Richie laid his hand over hers holding it there. "Anne knows all about Immortals. In fact, Duncan asked her to marry him a long time ago but she couldn't handle the life. They've stayed friends and Mary even calls Mac Uncle Duncan."

"Oh, that's so sad," Chloe sympathized. "It makes sense if something strange were happening that she would come to him."

"Exactly," Richie confirmed softly. He held her gaze and Chloe felt herself blush. Richie really liked her, which only confused her, because firstly, she wasn't used to getting attention like that, and secondly, she wasn't sure just how she felt about him.

She could feel Dean's eyes boring into her but before she could call him on it or finish her thoughts about Richie. Duncan escorted Anne and Mary into their little group.

Introductions were made all around. Then Duncan encouraged Anne to relate the strange things that had been happening in her house.

Hesitantly, she told of flickering lights and strange noises coming from outside. "Then we started seeing objects move but this morning was the scariest. Mary looked out her window to see a young girl near the garage. She was bloody and…" her voice broke as she tried to finish her story. Mary was visibly scared by the memory and clung to her mother

"It's okay Anne, Mary" Duncan said. He had placed his arm around Anne protectively and brushed his other hand through Mary's hair. It was obvious to Chloe that he cared a great deal for this woman and her daughter. "We'll find out what it is and get rid of it."

"It's what we do," Sam echoed. "How long have you lived in the house?"

"Fourteen years. But this stuff just started happening last week."

"You doing any remodeling? Digging up the grounds?" Dean asked.

"The garage. We're having it expanded. Why? Is that important?"

Dean nodded, "You may have disturbed something that didn't want to be. What about the contractor. Any of the workmen get hurt? "

"Yes, one man fell off a ladder two days ago and broke his wrist." Her eyes widened as the connection was made, "You think this ghost hurt him."

"Most likely," Sam confirmed grimly.

"Anne, you and Mary need to stay here until this is resolved." Duncan insisted. "It isn't safe in the house."

Anne laughed nervously, "We've already packed a bag. We were headed to a hotel when I hoped you might be able to help us."

Duncan squeezed her to him, "I promise we will fix this. Let's get your stuff and I'll take you up stairs." He walked Anne and Mary past the rest of the group. Looking back at Dean he said, "You handle this. I'm not leaving them alone until it's over."

Dean smiled and clapped his hands together, "Okay gang let's go find a ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal!Dean 'Verse**

**Title**: Nobody's Girl (2/6)

**Characters **: Chloe Sullivan, Dean Winchester, Richie Ryan, Sam Winchester and Duncan MacLeod.

**Pairing **: Well that's the story isn't it? Will it be Chloe/Dean or Chloe/Richie?

**Summary **: Sam, Richie, Dean and Chloe go hunting for a ghost

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day the four stood outside the house that Duncan had renovated for Anne. The Highlander had maintained his pledge to stay with Anne and Mary until the crisis was over. Dean just wished he could have left Chloe behind as well.

True she'd been helpful with research these past few months but she was still a civilian. Sam had experience and Richie was Immortal while Chloe was just a distraction.

He looked over to where Chloe was standing and laughing with Richie. On the road, she'd really annoyed the crap out of him but in a way that made him reluctant to admit he might miss her when she left. He didn't understand why the sight of the two of them flirting made his stomach turn.

"Okay Sam, why don't you fill us in?" Dean's voice was clipped as he focused back on the job at hand. He called over to the others. "Join us or get a room!" He snapped in Chloe's direction.

She returned his quip with a raised eyebrow that suggested he should grow up. Richie laughed, "He really can't handle losing a girl to me."

"Who says I'm your girl?" She said as they walked over to stand with the brothers

"Richie you should know you stand no chance against the Winchester charm." Dean said and then realized he'd just admitted that he might be after Chloe. He added hurriedly, "I mean…in general…"

Sam cleared his throat cutting off any response from Chloe. "The house was originally built in 1935," Sam announced. He glanced at Dean who recognized that Sam had rescued him from digging an even deeper hole. Dean also knew that Sam was feeling smug about it too, the bitch. "There are no violent deaths of any kind on record. In fact there is no record that anyone even died of natural causes on the property."

"But that doesn't mean that someone wasn't killed here and then never reported missing," Chloe offered.

"Exactly," Sam agreed.

"That means the body would still be on site, right?" Richie asked.

"One point for the newbie," Dean smirked, "Chloe and I will check out the house. You and Sam check out the garage."

"But the garage is the most likely location for the body. Why check out the house at all?" Richie inquired. Dean was about to explain the concept of being thorough when Chloe spoke up

"I agree and I'd like to check the garage with Richie and Sam."

"Chloe, you're staying with me and that's the way it is." He stepped protectively toward her.

"What so the big brave Immortal hunter can protect me? I don't think so."

The woman was infuriating. Staying with him was the safest way. Besides there was no way he was letting her anywhere near the garage. "Listen sweetheart, you're not Immortal and you're not that experienced. In fact why are you even still here? You got your story." Dean lashed out. She didn't flinch. She just stood there waiting for him to see it her way. He knew he would never make her see his point about the danger so he switched tactics, "Do I need to kiss you again to get you to behave?"

Dean noticed a small smile begin at the edge of her mouth that she clamped down on immediately. Chloe poked a finger into his chest to get him to back off, "Why I'm still here is my business. And there will be I no /i kissing." Pushing past him, she grabbed Richie's hand and pulled him toward the half-built garage.

Richie sent a smirk back in Dean's direction. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean barked as he took off after them.

"Everybody calm down," Sam shouted. They all turned to look at him. "We need to do this as a team. This isn't some fun house. How about we don't split up? Let's all start with the house."

"Dude, it's not my fault she's such a pain…" Sam held up a finger and Dean grumbled his agreement, "Fine! We all search the house first."

Dean took point as he led the now silent quartet into the house. They spread out as they entered the living room. Dean held out the EMF detector. "Nothing here," he announced, "I'm heading upstairs. Sam, you and Richie check out the rest of the first floor." He looked pointedly at Chloe who nodded and followed him.

Dean glanced down at Chloe as they climbed the steps to the second floor. He noticed form this angle he could look right down her blouse. He hadn't realized he'd paused to enjoy the view until she asked, "You picking up something?"

Smirking he left the quip about picking her up die on his lips. He reminded himself that he wasn't interested in her that way but the mental voice in his head begged to differ. Instead he snapped, "No just being cautious. That okay with you, your highness." Without waiting for her to respond, he continued up to the second floor.

Leading with the EMF detector in one hand and the salt-filled shot gun resting loosely in the other, Dean entered the Master bedroom suite. To the right was a bay window which looked out to the front of the house. Chloe edged to the left and open one of the three doors along the wall. It was a closet. Dean watched her movements closely as he walked past to open the next door.

As he turned the knob the EMF detector went crazy. The door flung open of its own accord, knocking him onto the bed. From his seated position he raised his shot gun but nothing exited the second closet. He glanced over at Chloe who held her shot gun at the ready but shrugged indicating she hadn't seen the spirit either.

Putting up a hand indicating that she should hold her position, he reached for the third door to what he assumed must be the bathroom. The door opened silently. Next thing he knew he was flying across the room and slamming into the wall near the door they'd entered.

A bloody figure in white had entered the room. Dean shook the pain from his head and watched as Chloe fired. The figure flickered and disappeared just as the shot rang out shattering the bay window. Dean struggled to his feet and scrambled to retrieve his gun.

Chloe walked toward where the spirit had stood and suddenly the woman was behind her. Chloe whirled feeling the presence and fired again. But the spirit had already grabbed her and the shot went wild clipping Dean. "Son of a Bitch," he shouted. It's not like he wouldn't heal but rock salt still packed a wallop and sent him sprawling to the ground. He watched as the grisly apparition dragged Chloe toward the broken window. He reached for his shot gun. He didn't have a shot that wouldn't hit Chloe as well.

Dean was attempting to get to his feet for a better angle when he heard the sound of footsteps, "Dean! Chloe!" Sam shouted as he and Richie raced into the room. Sam took in the scene and immediately fired at the woman who had Chloe backed up against the broken window. The rock salt found its target but as she was dissipating the spirit gave Chloe one last push.

The three men stared speechless as Chloe tumbled out of the window. Sam turned to Richie and snapped, "Go help Chloe, I'll get Dean." Richie nodded and booked down the steps

Sam turned to Dean, "You ok?" He asked offering him a hand up.

Dean grunted the affirmative and looked toward the window. It wasn't a huge fall. She might have survived. He headed toward the steps; his wound was almost fully healed but still painful. He needed her to be okay. The thought that she wasn't made something in Dean's gut plummet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Richie reached Chloe where she lay on the grass in the front yard. Her neck seemed bent at an impossible angle. He fell to his knees and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. He felt the sadness of her loss welling up inside him. He turned her head and closed her eyes. She was dead. And then suddenly she wasn't. She was breathing.

Richie looked at her curiously. People coming back to life was nothing new, he'd done it himself lots of times. Still, he'd sensed no pre - Immortal warning and no Immortal Presence accompanied her resurrection. "Chloe?" He asked cautiously. It was possible that the spirit had possessed her.

"Damn. I hate that." She grumbled.

Richie gave a small laugh. That was the same tone Immortals used. It was never pleasant to return from the dead. But that also meant she'd done it before. "I know what you mean. Care to explain? You were dead. And I'm guessing that wasn't the first time"

Chloe turned her head to meet Richie's gaze and stated emphatically, "No I wasn't. I was just knocked out." She added her most convincing smile but realized that he wasn't buying it.

"Chloe, I know dead when I see it." Richie retorted; adding, "Spill."

"I'll tell you everything later," she pleaded, "But as far as they know," indicating the brothers who had just exited the house, "I have a concussion and that's all."

Richie nodded. He figured the truth would come but for now he could keep secrets.

* * *

Dean paused as he exited the house looking toward where he thought he'd see Chloe's broken body. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Chloe sitting up next to Richie on the front lawn. Followed by the reality of how close he'd come to losing her. 

Sam raced past Dean and knelt next to Richie, "You okay," he asked hesitantly.

Chloe grimaced and held her head, "Aside from the elephants tap dancing on my skull, I think so."

Sam and Richie laughed and together they helped Chloe to her feet. "That was a close one," Sam acknowledged as he tentatively felt along the back of her head. "I don't feel any lumps and there's no blood. Still I think we should get you to a hospital."

"Really, Sam I'm fine. Just give me a couple of Advil and I'll be raring to go."

Before Sam could protest Dean came raging into their midst. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed."

"Excuse me." Chloe stared at him. "I didn't ask to be thrown out a window."

"This is exactly why you shouldn't be on these hunts. You're done. I'm taking you to-"

"Now just a minute buster," Chloe interrupted. She drew herself up to her full height and lashed back. "I'm not some hot house flower you can put on a shelf. I've been participating in these hunts for months."

"She's right Dean. Chloe knows the risks." Sam insisted. He tried to put himself between Chloe and Dean.

"Stay out of this Sam." Dean snapped and glared at his brother, "And you shouldn't be here either. You can take Chloe to the hospital. Richie and I will finish this." Dean's anger was raging but it was at his own stupidity. He couldn't let anything happen to Chloe or Sam. This incident with the ghost proved that even being Immortal he couldn't protect those he cared about. "It's time for the mortals to go home."

"What…" Sam sputtered.

"Now wait a minute Dean," Richie threw his hands up in protest. "I'm not an experienced hunter. Just because I can't die doesn't mean I'm the best partner to finish this."

"So you'll learn quickly," Dean snapped. Stepping forward he grabbed Chloe's arm. Stunned, she initially allowed herself to be dragged toward the Impala before yanking her arm away.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

He looked down at her. The silence stretched between them. He'd almost lost her. He didn't like that feeling at all. The questions played across her face as she studied him. Without any preamble he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely.

Chloe responded easily melting into his embrace. When they finally broke apart, Chloe waited a beat before slapping him. "If you think you can just kiss me every time you want my cooperation you're wrong." Without waiting for his response she stomped back over to where Richie and Sam were waiting.

Dean dragged a hand across his face still feeling the sting of her rejection. _What the hell Is going on?_ Dean gathered himself together quickly and called after her, "Well, it worked before. Can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

Chloe's fingertip strayed to her lips as she marched away from Dean. She still couldn't believe he'd kissed her. Again. She also couldn't believe that she'd _let _him kiss her again. He knew how to kiss, that was for certain. But she wasn't an idiot. In the time that she'd been hunting, she'd seen Dean take off countless times to spend the night with some faceless busty blonde he'd picked up in a bar. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Dean, but she knew that she didn't want to be just another notch on his bedpost.

As she came to stand beside Richie she asked, "So, what's next?" In response to their curious expressions she added, "And for the record. Your brother's an ass."

"No argument from me," Sam laughed. "But I still think you should go the hospital Chloe. That was a heck of a fall."

"I'm fine. Tell him Richie." Chloe insisted. She had reached over to touch Richie's shoulder. Sam threw her a questioning look as he saw the small gesture. Chloe ignored it. She felt Dean come up behind them and he must have seen it too because he was looking at Richie like he'd grown a second head.

Richie hesitated, "She didn't even black out, guys. It was a lucky fall really."

"If Chloe doesn't want to go to the hospital, I'm done trying to change her mind," he growled. "Let's get back to business and kill this bitch."

"Glad you've finally seen the light, Dean." Chloe smiled triumphantly.

"Don't push it sweetheart. I can still pick you and put you in the trunk if you piss me off. Let's get moving people. Sam!" Dean gestured at his brother to follow and took off toward the garage.

Chloe was stunned by the venom in Dean's voice. Seriously, she didn't understand the man at all.

Richie threw an arm over her shoulder to hold her back from following the Winchesters. "Are you sure you're okay?" When she nodded silently he asked, "When do I get the full story?"

"Let's grab some dinner tonight and I'll explain." Chloe was encouraged by the idea that she might actually be able to share her secret with someone who wouldn't judge her as a freak.

"Chloe, are you asking me out on a date?" Richie smirked as they began walking toward the garage.

She glanced over at him speculatively. She'd expended so much energy hiding her healing abilities.

She knew it was her gut-level fear of rejection had forced her to keep her meta status secret from even her closet friends. She'd left Jimmy Olsen behind with his ringing indictment to _lock-up all the freaks_ still ringing in her ears. He hadn't known that she was one of those freaks but the disdain in his voice just confirmed what she already believed, that no one would ever be able to accept her for what she'd become.

To the world at large, the word meta human was still synonymous with the term meteor freak And while her work at The Daily Planet was helping to shift public opinion away from that image, years of watching others be rejected and killed for their meta abilities, had kept her quiet about her own powers.

Maybe that was why, even after knowing that she was in the presence of people like her who wouldn't die, she couldn't share her secret.

Many of the things that they'd killed on their hunts had seemed like mutations. Werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters; weren't these just exotic versions of metas? Even though he'd become Immortal, Dean still had a very black and white response to things he considered unnatural. And while she wasn't worried that she'd wake up one day to find Dean standing over her, sword in hand, ready to take her head, she did worry about the look of revulsion in his face when he found out just how unnatural she was.

But now Richie knew at least part of the story. Instead of revulsion, his face showed only caring and concern. It gave Chloe hope.

If not for the worry that Dean would be jealous, she would be walking on cloud nine.

_You know what _She told herself. _Screw Dean! You can't miss out on the chance for happiness just because some Neanderthal who doesn't even like you might not approve._

Besides, if she had a type, then Richie was probably it. Richie had just enough of that bad boy aura to avoid comparisons to Clark and he wasn't so cocky that he drifted into 'God's gift' territory like Dean.

"Sure, that is, if you're paying?" If she wasn't interested in Dean why did the glowing smile she received from Richie make her happy and distressed at the same time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean stormed toward the garage.

Sam caught up with him. "Dude, what is your problem?"

"Not now, Sam" Dean snapped. He looked back to where Chloe and Richie were still talking.

Sam followed his gaze and understood immediately, "Just tell her you like her and stop being all Heathcliff on the moors."

Dean blinked at him. "Whatever, college boy. There is no 'me and Chloe'."

"You don't want to admit it, Dean, fine. I know it's hard but can you stop acting like an asshat toward Richie and Chloe for one minute so we can finish this hunt?"

He and Richie were becoming pretty good friends and Dean knew he was being an ass. He didn't need Sam to tell him that. As much as he tried, Dean couldn't ignore the connection he saw growing between Richie and Chloe. If Chloe was interested in Richie that way, then as a friend, Dean knew he should get out of the way. Was it simply matter of pride that he refused to lose a girl to Richie or was it because Chloe had crawled under his skin in a way no woman ever had before?

He didn't understand it. He'd been quietly watching her for months, and he still didn't get it. Why did he hate himself when she gave him that look of disappointment after he came dragging in from a wild night with some other chick? What was it about her that could make him feel either great or awful at the turn of her smile? And why did he want to tear Richie's friggin heart out with his bare hands when Chloe smiled at his friend like _that?_

He felt Sam staring at him. "What?"

Sam smiled, "I just get a kick out of watching the wheels turn."

"Very funny, Samantha." Dean turned away and pulled the EMF meter from his pocket. He began to sweep the exterior of the garage. He indicated to Sam that he should corral Chloe and Richie and then headed to the opposite side of the building.

* * *

"Over here," Sam called to his companions. The EMF meter in his hand was going crazy. 

The others joined him at the stump of a tree that had been cut down recently to make way for the new garage.

"You think it was the loss of the tree that disturbed our spirit?" Chloe asked.

Before Sam could answer the ghost appeared screaming gibberish at them. Dean stepped in front of Chloe and fired. The spirit dissipated. "Sam grab the shovels and let's start digging." Dean commanded.

Chloe and Dean did shot gun patrol while Richie and Sam dug where the meter indicated.

"Real glamorous life; hunting," Richie grunted as he tossed shovels of dirt out of the way.

"Yep this is why I went to college," Sam quipped.

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked as he circled around the tree stump; eyes on alert for their troublesome spirit.

Sam's shovel hit something hard. "I think I got something." He and Richie focused their efforts and moments later the remnants of a skeleton were revealed.

Sam crouched down to examine the remains. "Well, there's no ID." He lifted the skull to show the others a hole that could only have come from a bullet wound.

Dean leaned over the shallow grave, "Bullet hole to the skull; I'm guessing that makes this the body we were looking for." He tossed Sam the salt and Richie the lighter fluid. When they were done and moved out of the way, Dean dropped a match. The flames consumed the remains and hopefully put the spirit to rest.

"Do you think we'll ever find out who she was?" Chloe asked Sam as they headed back to the Impala. Chloe couldn't get the mystery woman out of her head. What had put her there, in a shallow grave, with a bullet in her head?

Sam shook his head, "Given the age of that tree, and the cut of the clothes she was wearing, she was most likely killed here long before the house was built. Those remains could have been over a hundred years old. So, probably not."

"That is so sad to be gone like that and have no one even notice." Chloe voiced what they were all thinking. The reporter in her itched to know the story behind the restless spirit and given time she vowed she would find out.

Silently the four climbed in to the Impala and headed back to the dojo to give Duncan the good news.

* * *

Three weary hunters entered the loft to find Duncan standing at the elevator waiting for their report. Chloe had already excused herself to have the privacy of the first shower. 

"Dean?" Mac questioned his student.

"The spirits is gone." Dean nodded in confirmation. He looked over to where Anne was seated on the sofa holding a sleeping Mary.

Anne extricated herself from her daughter, "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." She gushed as she hugged them each in turn.

"You should be fine to go back when ever you're ready." Sam confirmed.

"Then, I guess we should be going." She told Duncan as she hugged him as well.

Mac held her embrace. "I'll drive you back but I'm going to stay the night just to be sure." He felt her nodding and sobbing with relief into his shoulder.

"I'd like that." She pulled back to look up at him "You have wonderful friends."

He smiled over her shoulder at Richie, Dean and Sam. "I know." Mac released her so she could gather up her daughter. "Guys, tell Joe the drinks are on me. Have a good time and I'll see you later."

They said their farewells and piled into the elevator. "So," Dean began, "let's get cleaned up and get down to the bar."

"I don't know Dean…" Sam began.

Richie didn't respond as he lifted the gate and exited the elevator, the others trailing behind him.

"Sam? Richie? Free beer. What's the problem?" Dean stopped and stood in the middle of the dojo waiting for their response. The adrenaline of the day was still ringing in his ears and a trip to the bar was just the ticket.

"I'm tired Dean and I want to see if I can figure out who our victim was. She deserves to be identified." Sam admitted. "Although it's probably like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Still, there might be some mention of a missing woman…I have to try"

"No surprise." Dean smirked, "I expect you to be a wuss. Richie?" He asked stepping toward his friend "I think we could use a drink after a day like today right?" Left unspoken was the idea that they had a friendship to repair.

"Actually I have plans," Richie hesitated, "with Chloe."

Dean's flinched. "Oh right. Sure. Some other time then." Dean had plastered his game face on and continued, "Means more beer and chicks for me. Not that you're any real competition."

Sam recognized that face. "On second thought Dean, I could use a beer." Sam offered. "It's no fun to drink alone."

"Speak for yourself. You're a lousy wingman." Dean forced a weak laugh. "Whatever. I need a shower first." He headed for the small apartment that Duncan had set aside for them.

Richie turned to Sam and sighed, "He's pissed at me."

Sam shook his head, "He's pissed at himself."

Richie nodded. "Tell Chloe I'll be back at 8 PM to pick her up. And tell Dean-"

"To stop being an ass. Believe me, I've been telling him that for years." Sam laughed.

Richie joined the laughter and with a farewell clap to Sam's shoulder he left the dojo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chloe entered the two bedroom apartment. All she wanted was the privacy of a shower and to have a few minutes with out the presence of Dean Winchester hovering protectively around.

Stripping down she stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her.

Dean. She shouldn't let him get to her. He treated her as if she weren't capable of taking care of herself; which she had been doing quite successfully, thank you very much, since well before Dean Winchester had appointed himself her knight protector. And not knight protector in the girly romantic way; more in the 'you're my property do what I say' way.

If she was being honest with herself, she should just admit that his proprietary attitude was another part of the reason she hadn't told him of her mutation. He was so infuriatingly sure of himself. So completely smug. She knew it was petty and a little spiteful, but it gave her a small sense of satisfaction watching him behave like a chest-pounding Neanderthal trying to protect _poor, helpless Chloe_ while only she knew that it _was_ wasted effort.

She sighed again. Life would be so much easier if she could trust her heart. Trust the instinct that told her that Dean actually had feelings for her. That he wouldn't reject her when he found out about her freak status. But her intellect told her that if he was actually interested in her, he wouldn't be out in between hunts, slutting it up with every willing female around.

No, he was only interested in the challenge of trying to get with someone who didn't fall for his lines or his charm. He wasn't interested in her in a romantic sense. She laughed aloud. Dean had no romantic sense. She had no intention of being one more girl in a long line; there to merely satisfy his lust. But there was that part of her she couldn't control that part that wondered what it would be like to share his bed.

She stood bracing herself on the shower walls. The water created a cone of white noise over the back of her head and she tried to lose herself in the rhythmic patter.

On the other hand, there was someone great out there who almost knew everything, and hadn't run yet. Richie. He could be just as cocky and flirty as Dean but behind it there was a real respect for her. She had felt his admiration in the way he looked at her. He'd earned her trust when he had kept the secret of her resurrection and she knew she owed him an explanation. She tired to find her true feelings about Richie. She definitely thought he was attractive and when he smiled at her it made her feel warm inside that someone thought of her that way.

And from a practical standpoint, there was a lot he could teach her about her potential immortality. She had only had these powers for a few years, but she suspected that she had already stopped aging. And as today's fall had shown, even a snapped neck wasn't enough to kill her. Short of having someone cut her head off, or remove her meteor dust-laced heart, she might live forever. It would be nice to have at least one person who knew her secret. Someone who liked and respected her and was destined for Immortality too.

Still, she couldn't think about Richie without worrying that dating him would make Dean jealous. She wasn't used to dealing with multiple men vying for her attentions. That was more Lana's thing not hers.

She hated herself for drawing comparisons with Lana Lang. She wasn't the type of girl to grasp at whatever was available in a desperate bid for security. She was Chloe Sullivan. She made her own security and stood on her own two feet.

And she didn't come between two friends the way she sensed she was coming between Dean and Richie. That was not her style. She knew that what she really ought to do was get the hell out of Dodge while the getting was good.

The water had started to run cold and Chloe shivered. Her thoughts were still a jumble of Dean and Richie as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. The shower hadn't provided that moment of clarity she'd hoped for.

In a fog of thoughts, she'd dried her hair and prepared for her date with Richie. She had finished buttoning her shirt and was pulling on her jeans when the sound of her cell phone pierced the silence in the apartment.

Walking into the kitchen area, she picked up the phone and checked the caller ID. The name Oliver Queen blinked up from the screen. Chloe Sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to any one, but it might be important. She flipped the phone open, "Ollie." She said by way of greeting.

"Hey side kick. You still on your way to Washington state?"

"Actually, I'm in Seacouver now." Chloe settled into one of the kitchenette chairs. The tone of Ollie's voice suggested this wasn't a social call. "What's up?"

"It's Vandal Savage. He's set up shop in Portland, Oregon." His words came out in a rush as if trying to prevent her from interrupting. "I understand that the last time you ran into him it wasn't pleasant but I hoped I could convince you to join us on this one."

_Wasn't pleasant._ She snorted. That was an understatement. Vandal Savage was the whole reason she suspected that she might be immortal. Under the alias Dr. Curtis Knox, he'd been hiding within the bowels of Luthorcorp, experimenting on metahumans provided by 33.1 in an attempt to bestow immortality on his wife. Chloe'd been his prize guinea pig

In a way, she'd felt sorry for him. Right up to the point that he tried to cut her heart out.

If he'd set up a new laboratory, that meant he was continuing his Josef Mengele-type experiments. Other innocent people could be in danger.

"Chloe, you there?" Ollie's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Umm. Yeah, I'm still here." She had to go. If they stopped Savage, she could finally put the nightmare of what he'd done to her behind. In addition, if they could save others from his grisly experiments, how could she say no? Plus, she had to admit that this mission was coming along at the right time. This might give her the distance and perspective she needed to sort out her confusing feelings about Dean and Richie.

"You know me. I'm always up for saving the world." She tried to make her voice sound light.

"That's my girl. I figured you wouldn't want to miss the excitement." He gave her an address for a downtown heliport. "Can you be there by 8:30?"

She hesitated. What was she going to tell the guys? Nothing she decided. Really how could she tell them that the Justice League needed her assistance to take down a major bad guy? They'd never believe her anyway. "Sure. Not a problem. I just have to pack and find a ride."

"Great! See you soon." The line disconnected and Chloe placed the phone on the table. She rose from the chair, and started to mentally review her packing list. She was gathering her things from around the living room when Dean burst in. She was so not ready to face him.

He looked at the bundle in her hands, "Doing a little cleaning?" he smirked.

"No Dean. Actually I'm leaving." She stated and walked past him into her bedroom.

"What…" He sputtered and followed her. He grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. "Leaving! Why?"

Chloe had no desire to get into it with Dean. "Something has come up with an old friend from home, and I have to go take care of it. It's a simple as that." She pulled way from him. She moved her bag onto the bed and began filling it with her clothes.

"No, it's not that simple. I deserve an explanation. Why are you leaving…?"

Chloe almost thought she heard the word 'me' hanging off the end of that sentence. She chastised her self for projecting her emotions onto Dean and she continued packing. "You knew I'd be on my way eventually. This is just a little sooner than I expected."

Dean was pacing around the bedroom like a caged panther. "You've been riding with us for months, practically blackmailed us to including you and now you just walk away."

"I have other responsibilities; other people who need me." Chloe said. "Besides, I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me. You've made it very clear that I shouldn't be tagging along."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Chloe snorted. "I don't know it seemed pretty clear to me."

His anger was making him red in the face. "You want to go, go." He snapped. "You're right. You are a pain in my ass and you almost got yourself killed today. Once less distraction on the hunt is fine by me."

When she returned her focus to her packing without a word, she felt him leave the bedroom.

"Did your editor call, Chloe?" She looked up at the new voice to see Sam standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

She thought about telling the truth. But she knew if she told Sam that Dean would pry it out of him. And then Dean in his current, psycho protective mode, would insist on going with her. All of which meant that Sam, Mac and Richie would inevitably want to come along too.

She had no intention of letting her Immortal friends come anywhere near Vandal Savage. It was bad enough that Savage knew about the Justice League and focused all his energy on tracking down metas for his sick experiments. There was no way she was going to hand him this entirely new race of beings, wrapped in a pretty little bow.

Instead she gave him a sad smile and the same vague information she told Dean. "No. But I do have someplace I have to go. You know, I wouldn't go if it wasn't important."

Nodding, he returned her smile letting her know that he accepted her non-explanation. Sam understood; why couldn't Dean?

Dean came roaring back into the bedroom holding Chloe's cell phone. "Who's Oliver Queen?"

Anger flared white-hot through her being as she moved to snatch the phone from Dean's hand. "You had no right to look at my cell phone, Dean." Dean danced backwards keeping the phone out her reach.

Sam came up behind his brother and took the phone away. Handing it to Chloe he asked, "Oliver Queen of Queen Industries?" She nodded.

Dean whirled on his brother. "Stay out of this Sam."

Sam threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh. "Dude, I'm out of here. I'm tired of playing referee."

While Dean's back was turned, Chloe moved to hem him in. When it came to physical intimidation: what she lacked in height, she made up for in noise and invasion of personal space.

He turned, only to skewer himself on the finger poking into his chest.

"You don't get to do this, Dean."

"What?" he seemed momentarily thrown by her sudden closeness.

"I'm not your trained poodle. I'm not going to sit and stay on command. I had a life before I met you, and I'll be damned if you get to run roughshod over it because you feel like it. I'm not your girl, and I can take care of myself."

"Yeah?" he sneered. "You did a damn fine job of it this morning getting thrown out that window. Bang up job there, sweetheart."

Chloe turned, moved to the bed and zipped her duffle closed. "Well, I guess that's not your problem anymore, is it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Nobody's Girl (6/6)  
**Fandoms**: Smallville, Highlander and Supernatural  
**Characters **: Chloe Sullivan, Dean Winchester, Richie Ryan, Sam Winchester and Oliver Queen  
**Pairing**: Well that's the story isn't it? Will it be Chloe/Dean or Chloe/Richie?

**Disclaimer: **The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Chloe's leaving and it seems everything is still unresolved

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Richie arrived at the Chloe's at exactly 8PM. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear Dean and Chloe arguing inside. No surprise there. Dean acted like Chloe was his personal property and yet he constantly pushed her away. Richie was more than happy to take advantage of Dean's stupidity when it came to Chloe. He had no problem admitting that he liked her. She was smart, funny and incredibly hot. He had every intention of developing a real relationship with her, if that's what she wanted. Deep inside he suspected that what she really wanted was Dean. He hoped she'd give him the opportunity to change her mind.

Richie paused outside wondering if he should knock. He decided that a stealthy entrance was his best option. He slipped inside and moved beside Sam who was standing out of the line of fire in the living room. They both stood listening to the voices coming from the bedroom. From this vantage point, Richie could see that Chloe was in the midst of packing.

"This guy calls and suddenly you're packing." Dean snapped.

"Again, none of your business." Chloe said. She was busy stuffing her things back into her duffle and trying unsuccessfully to ignore Dean.

Dean hovered near the bed and continued to needle her with questions. "It's late. What if we were busy with a hunt, you were just going to take off?"

Chloe paused in her packing and she shot daggers at Dean. Holding up her hand she began pointing fingers at the air emphasizing her points "One, you had no right to look at my cell phone. Two, we are not in the middle of a hunt and three, not that I have to justify anything to you, he's my friend and he needs my help."

Richie nudged Sam and mouthed, "What's going on?"

The exasperation on Sam's face spoke volumes about how tired he was of Dean and Chloe's squabbling. He leaned over and whispered. "Oliver Queen called and asked for Chloe to come right away."

Richie was surprised. "The Oliver Queen; of Queen Industries." When Sam nodded, Richie let out a small whistle. Oliver Queen was one of the biggest of the big shots and, it appeared, a friend of Chloe's.

Chloe had finished her packing and stormed out of the bed room. She skidded to a halt when she saw Richie and Sam in the living room. "Richie! Oh god I'm really sorry but we are going to have to reschedule."

The word _reschedule_ left a smile on his face. Reschedule meant staying in touch. It meant that this wasn't the last he'd see of the fiery blonde.

Still smiling, Richie reached for her duffle and hoisted it onto his shoulder. "That's okay. You can explain everything next time. So, where to m'lady, your iron horse awaits?" he added with a gallant flourish

Chloe smiled at him and shot a look at Dean that said he could learn some manners. Richie chuckled. Dean had no idea how to deal with Chloe. While it wasn't a contest because Chloe wasn't that kind of prize, it sure felt like one today.

"So, you're really leaving?" Dean asked simply; his bluster all spent.

Chloe's tone softened. "Yes, I have too. I can't really explain except to say my friend needs me."

"Well, let me drive you then. Don't want you falling off the back of Richie's bike on the way."

"Hey! Not funny Dean." Richie paused. This was no time to get into it over Chloe. He and Dean would have plenty of time to work this out over those free beers at Joe's. He didn't doubt that's where they'd be headed once Chloe was gone. Instead he agreed, "We'll all take you where ever you need to go and say our good byes then."

Chloe nodded and led the way done stairs.

In the apartment, Chloe had been screaming inside her head for Dean to just shut up. He had no right to know all her secrets when he had secrets too. True she'd been made privy to most of them but why couldn't he just trust that she knew what she was doing. He had no right to interrogate her like the Spanish inquisition. But she should have expected it.

When Richie had shown up and offered to take her where ever she needed to go no questions asked, it had been a relief. Then, Dean had finally gone quiet, accepting her leaving and now she wasn't sure she didn't prefer him yelling at her.

They piled into the Impala and she directed them toward the heliport address that Oliver had given her.

Sitting in the back seat Richie reached over to squeeze her hand and raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction. She waved him off silently but didn't move her hand. She found it strangely comforting.

Eventually she would tell him she was a meteor freak and could heal like him, but not now. She still didn't understand why she couldn't tell Dean.

She shook off these musings and focused on the next leg of her journey.

Dean had pulled the Impala into the lot and parked. Richie grabbed her bag and escorted her toward a waiting helicopter with the Queen Industries logo. Dean and Sam followed.

Chloe saw a lanky blonde man emerge from the transport and realized that Oliver Queen had come to collect her himself.

"What didn't trust me to come without a personal escort?" She laughed as she approached him

"Side kick! I was en route to our target and decided I had time to collect you myself." Oliver smiled and gathered her up into a warm embrace.

Sam looked at Richie and Dean and mouthed 'side kick'. Dean responded with 'target'

When she'd pulled away, he continued. "Ready to leave your vagabond ways behind for a classier venue?"

Dean growled, "I think he just insulted my car." Sam put a hand on his chest to keep him from moving.

Sensing the storm gathering around Dean, Chloe quickly began the introductions. "Dean and Sam Winchester, Richie Ryan. This is Oliver Queen."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Chloe's mentioned her little adventures and I'm sure they were loads of fun." Ollie hadn't moved his arm off of her shoulder.

"Chloe was doing just fine with us," Dean said as he took a step toward the billionaire.

Ollie met his challenge and moved closer leaving Chloe behind, "Yes, and thank you for taking such good care of her but it's time for Chloe to get back to the real world and its bigger problems."

She was not in the mood for a macho show down. And given Dean's proprietary nature and Ollie's self importance, it was inevitable unless she stopped it now.

"I can take care of myself boys." She grabbed Ollie's arm and pulled him back "Ollie, I'll be there in a minute please just go wait by the helicopter."

"No problem Chlo, say you goodbyes. Don't take long we have a timetable to keep. Oh and I have your uniform. No getting away from it this time." He smirked as he walked away.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Ollie seemed to have this fixation on dressing the Justice league in form-fitting costumes. Which only served to make her curious about his fixation with leather.

"Who the hell does he think he is ordering you around like that?" Dean asked.

Chloe just stared at him while Richie and Sam burst out laughing, "I don't know Dean," she said sarcastically. "Who else thinks they know what's best for me in our little group?"

Dean sputtered as he realized what she meant.

Chloe ignored Dean for the moment and gave Sam a hug. "Watch out for him will you? He may be Immortal-"

"But he's an idiot. Yeah, I will." Sam confirmed as he returned her embrace. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded and could feel the tears welling up. Damn she hated goodbyes.

Richie embraced her next and he whispered in her ear. "You owe me one secret and one date. Don't think I won't come to collect."

She let loose a small laugh which was muffled as she leaned against his chest, "I always make good on my promises." As she pulled back, the tilt of his head indicated he wanted to kiss her good bye. She felt herself drifting toward it when Dean cleared his throat behind them. The moment broken, embarrassed, she pulled away. She noticed the miffed look Richie sent Dean but he just smirked. Sometimes she was seriously confused by the little contest being played out between these two. But now… well…she was just glad to be escaping it.

Dean stepped up to face her. "You have a uniform. You in the some secret military organization?"

She resisted the urge to tease him with the truth. "No Dean."

He cocked his head in Oliver's direction. "You gonna tell us what fly boy needs you for that involves timetables, targets and uniforms? Who does he think you are Sydney friggin' Bristow?"

He had no idea how close to the truth that was. Damn Oliver for playing fast and lose with the secrecy in front of her friends. Chloe forced a laugh. "Maybe. I know you don't believe it but there are people in this world who think I can take care of myself and that I have useful skills."

Dean looked at her curiously. Something unfamiliar played across his face. Chloe's heart sank. He wouldn't believe that of her ever, would he? She was just some civilian to protect or a girl to bed. And that, ultimately, was why they would never work. She would always be the weak damsel in need of protection in his eyes. But for her it was equal partners with mutual respect, or nothing.

Best to admit it now; with Dean it would always be nothing.

"I don't trust him," He stated, finally.

Chloe sighed. "I've known him longer than you Dean and I'm the only one who can help him with this." She really didn't want this to end on a hostile note. "Look I know we've had our differences…" She began.

Dean put up a hand to stop her. "Let's just say good bye and avoid the chick flick moment alright."

"Fine. See you 'round, Dean." She could be stubborn too. She grabbed her duffle and walked away. There was a part of her that wondered if Dean would stop her and there was a part of her that really didn't want him too.

She heard Sam's voice behind her, "Smooth Dean, real smooth."

"Shut up Sam!"

Then she heard Richie. "Dude, if you're not gonna do it them then I am. Who knows when she'll be back?"

Chloe felt a presence come up behind her. She smiled. She'd been wondering what it might be like to kiss Richie. Maybe he could knock down those confusing thoughts about Dean. She allowed herself to be turned around by a hand on her arm. He was kissing her before she realized it wasn't Richie.

_Dean_! Her mind was reeling as she melted into him. She reached up to run her fingers along the back of his neck. She let her brain shut down, stopped thinking about why this couldn't work and lost herself in that kiss. Too soon, it was over. She could feel the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks as she looked up to meet his gaze.

Without a word his eyes told her how much he was going to miss her. She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling and nodded. Then he was backing away.

Moments later she found herself seated in the helicopter with no idea how she had gotten there. She pressed her face to the window and watched them get smaller and smaller. Now, the tears were sliding down her cheeks. _I'll get back soon._ She thought _I have too._

Richie, Sam and Dean watched the helicopter take off.

Richie clapped Dean on the back, silently conceding him the victory.

Dean smirked. "I told you. You never stood a chance against the Winchester charm."

Richie laughed, "I guess not but you can't blame a guy for trying."

They walked back to the car. Richie slid into the back seat. "How about we head to Joe's? I think a certain Highlander promised to buy us a beer."

Sam chuckled as he dropped into his customary shot gun seat, "Actually, I think Mac promised to buy us a lot of beer."

Dean leaned over the top of the Impala, watching until the helicopter disappeared into the night sky. _She'll come back,_ he thought, _she has to._


End file.
